peelfandomcom-20200213-history
BFBS
Background *Forces' Radio began during the Second World War in 1943 as a morale-boosting experiment for the troops on active service, and was renamed BFBS (British Forces Broadcasting Service) in 1965. It is still active today. *Peel recorded weekly two-hour weekend night programmes He claimed on his 05 September 1999 (BFBS) show that it was originally called 'Rock Today', although there is no evidence of this at the present time and even he was unsure of the exact title. latterly going out between 9 and 11 p.m., for the German part of the network, along with other British DJs such as Tommy Vance and Kenny Everett. (These programmes also went out on BFBS in Hong Kong until the handover to Chinese sovereignty on 1 July 1997.) From comments made by his producer Charles Foster, it appears he started doing this in 1972 and continued until the show was summarily cancelled in 2001. JP was somewhat bitter at the fact that the occasion was not marked in any way by BFBS, considering the length of time he had been doing the show. Foster produced the programmes from 1984 onwards (even though they occasionally disagreed about John's choice of music See Peel 004 (BFBS).), and Peel also mentions a recording engineer (possibly Denis O'Keeffe). For example, in 16 June 1995 (BFBS). *The programmes were recorded in London until 1997, when improved technology allowed Peel to counter his homesickness for Peel Acres by taping the shows there. His only break from the show came in December 1997, when due to circumstances detailed by him on 08 January 1998 (BFBS), one was repeated and on another date Foster presented an 'Unpeeled' show of concert repeats. *JP cavilled at the fact that he received little or no feedback concerning his shows from the military, for whom the programmes were primarily intended, but had a large fanbase of civilians. *The signature tune at the start was 'Dragster' by Johnny Fortune (the single was later found in John Peel's Record Box). Shows Available Torrents *John Peel Torrent Compilation 8 of 17 (1967-1993) :19 June 1993 (BFBS) / 26 June 1993 (BFBS) / 31 July 1993 (BFBS) / April 1995 (BFBS) § / 16 June 1995 (BFBS) § :§ = misdated files *John Peel Torrent Compilation 9 of 17 (1994-2001) :05 August 1995 (BFBS) Carsten from Berlin Main article: Carsten Tapes *This is a collection of around 80 hours worth of material from BFBS 1995-2001 (plus a couple from Radio Eins) shared by Peel fan Carsten from Berlin. Max-dat Main article: Max-dat Tapes *This is a sizeable collection of shows covering the period 1992-1994 uploaded to the Mooo Server by Maximilian in 2010. Others 1984 *Peel 001 (BFBS) / Peel 002 (BFBS) 1985 *Peel 003 (BFBS) / Peel 004 (BFBS) / Peel 005 (BFBS) / Peel 006 (BFBS) / Peel 007 (BFBS) / Peel 008 (BFBS) / Peel 009 (BFBS) / Peel 010 (BFBS) / Peel 011 (BFBS) 1997 *17 March 1997 (BFBS) / 16 May 1997 (BFBS) / 23 May 1997 (BFBS) Links *BFBS Wiki entry *BFBS Radio homepage *BFBS Radio history (brief mention of Peel) ;Footnotes Category:1984 Category:1985 Category:1993 Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:BFBS